A Missing Snitch
by PiratexTucker
Summary: Harry has lost the Snitch that Dumbledore had left him, He's upset, but Draco promises that it will be found. What he doesn't expect is to get a nice surprise with it as well. DracoXHarry ONESHOT


It was a week before Christmas and Harry was frantically searching around the house. "Harry is something wrong?" Draco walked in to see his boyfriend looking quite upset.

"The Snitch! From my first year, I can't find it!" Harry frowned looking everywhere; the ceiling, the dishwasher, random cabinets.

"Harry, it will turn up. It's a snitch, it's probably flying around the house as we speak," Draco pulled Harry away from diving to look in the toilet. "It will turn up, besides its bound to you."

"Y-Yeah…," Harry frowned and nuzzled into Draco's neck. "I guess we should start on dinner."

"I'll be right back, I have to send out some owls," Draco smiled and walked to their office and locked the doors behind him. He pulled out the snitch from his pocket that Harry had been frantically searching for. He had managed to put a chain and something special inside the snitch, as well as a secret message. He felt horrible for hiding it from Harry but it was a surprise present that he wanted to keep completely secret.

On Christmas morning, it didn't take them too long to go through all of their presents, but Harry didn't know that Draco had one more for him. After they finished breakfast, Draco called Harry into the living room. "Harry come sit with me," Draco smiled to the other man as he made his way in and took a seat on the couch next to his boyfriend.

"What's up?" Harry kissed his cheek, "We should probably get dressed for the Weasley's soon by the way-"

"I have something for you before we go over to the Weasley's," Draco placed a finger on Harry's lips and smiled.

When Harry tilted his head, giving an adorable look of confusion, "We already opened all the presents…"

"I know, but there is one more," Draco pulled out the small neatly wrapped box and handed it to him.

Harry reached out for it and looked it over, "What is it?"

"Now why would I tell you when I clearly wrapped it for you so you would be surprised?" Draco raised an eyebrow at the other boy. Harry just pouted and began to remove the wrappings, Draco became more and more anxious as Harry opened the present.

"My… My snitch!" Harry pulled out the small snitch that was now attached to a chain, "You had it?"  
"Y-Yes, I felt that you would like to have it with you since you seem to check on it all the time," Draco gave a small smile.

"Th-Thank you so much!" Harry smiled and leaned forward kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

"Open it." Draco said crossing his arms, trying to hide his anxiety it was killing him.

"Open it?" Harry tilted his head once more making that adorable face. "D-Did you put something inside of it?"

"Yes, I did," Draco smiled.

"But how? It only opens when I touch it with my lips," Harry was really surprised, it must be something important inside if he made sure to go to such lengths.

"Believe me, it wasn't easy…," Draco thought back to the night a few weeks ago.

~*~Flash Back~*~

Draco had the twitchy, walnut sized ball in his hands as he tried to bring it to Harry's lips. Harry at the moment was sleeping, he had gone to bed early and Draco felt like this was the perfect time to get the blasted snitch open. He was so close but as he brought it closer, it twitched and flew out of Draco's grasp, "Dammit." He whispered to himself as he watched the gold blur fly around the room in sporadic movements. He chased after it as quietly as he could, he was a seeker at one point, how hard could it be?

Extremely, apparently.

He chased after it for a good while smacking his hand in the ceiling fan a few times, finally he decided to try his wand which could be a horrible idea, but it was his only choice now. He tried to aim on the glint of gold as it fluttered around the room. He cast an spell at it causing a few books to fall from their place on top of a shelf. He panicked and looked over to see Harry shift in the bed but he was still sleeping.

After a while of trying, Draco had finally caught the bloody gold treasure. He then turned to Harry, who at this point, had flipped onto his belly and pulled his pillow close to his face. Now how was he going to bring the damn thing to his lips? He walked over to the bed and slowly lowered himself onto the bed. After the weight shifted, Harry flipped onto his other side, his back to Draco. "You-!" Draco whispered pointing at him angrily, "You're lucky I love you!" His whispers thankfully were unheard as he made his way around to the other side of the bed. He leaned forward and kissed Harry lightly on the lips, he then brought the snitch up to his lips and soon he had accomplished his goal. He then slipped from the room to stuff in what he had bought a few weeks ago.

~*~Present~*~

Draco then shook his head Harry at this point was laughing at the blond, "You're too funny" Harry smiled and pecked his lips.

"Well open it then," Draco waved his hand, flustered. He then pouted, looking away from Harry, his cheeks flushed.

Harry smiled and then placed the Snitch against his lips, soon a new line of text appeared under "I open at the close," it now read underneath "Will you marry me?" Harry's breath hitched in his throat as he choked back tears, soon the snitch opened and inside was a beautiful engagement ring with a lovely emerald stone embedded into the silver band. "D-Draco…," he managed to get out before he jumped his boyfriend… fiancé and nuzzled into his neck, "Yes! I'll marry you!" Harry exclaimed, no one has ever gone to such great lengths for him.

Draco placed a hand under Harry's chin and pulled his face up to look at him, he chuckled as he wiped the tears from Harry's cheeks, "I'm glad, all that smacking my hand in the ceiling fan was worth it to hear those words."

Harry let out a choked laugh and kissed his new fiancé wrapping his arms around the other man. "I look forward to spending my life with you."

"Guess the Weasley's will like to learn of this when we go to visit them today." Draco smiled petting at Harry's messy black hair.

"Yes! This will be wonderful news!" Harry nodded his head in agreement, nuzzling into his chest. He then sat up and slipped the ring onto his finger, it was a perfect fit. "I love it, Draco," Harry smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Harry. Future Mr. Malfoy-Potter," Draco smirked kissing at Harry's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Draco. The other future Mr. Malfoy-Potter," Harry smiled, absolutely beaming. This will always be a Christmas to remember indeed.


End file.
